<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Eyes have Trapped Me by alicecrow6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682247">Your Eyes have Trapped Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6'>alicecrow6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batkids Age Reversal, Damian Wayne-centric, I have no idea what I just wrote, M/M, POV Damian Wayne, Possessive Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian didn’t bother with his father’s family most of the time. In return, his father’s brood did the same. All he was to them was an emergency number on their communicator. An ace in the hole for when things went tits up. </p><p>Damian was fine with this, he even encouraged it. He didn’t have time for the woes of children, especially when they were already tugging at his father’s cape.</p><p>None of that explained why he had his father’s newest addition to his crime-fighting sidekicks at his doorsteps. </p><p>The boy looked tired and scared and injured. A good man would have let him in and called an ambulance.</p><p>Damian was not a good man. He got ready to close the door and go back to his night before a thought occurred. </p><p>Would his father blame him for the brat’s death? </p><p>“Tt” Damian opened the door wider so that the kid could enter. The boy looked around skittishly and Damian resisted the urge to bark out an order. He had more class than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Eyes have Trapped Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian didn’t bother with his father’s family most of the time. In return, his father’s brood did the same. All he was to them was an emergency number on their communicator. An ace in the hole for when things went tits up. </p><p>Damian was fine with this, he even encouraged it. He didn’t have time for the woes of children, especially when they were already tugging at his father’s cape.</p><p>None of that explained why he had his father’s newest addition to his crime-fighting sidekicks at his doorsteps. </p><p>The boy looked tired and scared and injured. A good man would have let him in and called an ambulance.</p><p>Damian was not a good man. He got ready to close the door and go back to his night before a thought occurred. </p><p>Would his father blame him for the brat’s death? </p><p>“Tt” Damian opened the door wider so that the kid could enter. The boy looked around skittishly and Damian resisted the urge to bark out an order. He had more class than that.</p><p>Eventually, the kid entered his home and Damian was able to close the door. Damian quickly went to work in making sure that the brat didn’t die on him. </p><p>His yelp of alarm when Damian picked him up warmed his soul.</p><p>“Take off your uniform, I need to see where your injured and get you cleaned up,” Damian told him firmly as he set him back into the ground when they entered the bathroom. Damian didn’t know what the kid was going through but he knew enough to know that he needed to make sure the kid knew exactly what he was going to do. </p><p>The brat started to peel off his uniform and Damian withheld a wince at the sight of his skin underneath.</p><p>Dear god, what had happened to him? Why had no one called him?</p><p>He could understand Row and Brown not calling him for anything short of the apocalypse but Thomas has always been better with asking for help.</p><p>Damian held back a sigh and just got to work in helping him take it off. A few hisses of pain and intense longing to be anywhere else later and they were done.</p><p>Damian looked over the kid’s body with a critical eye before deciding while they certainly looked bad they weren’t immediately life-threatening.</p><p>Damian carefully lowered the kid into his bathtub before turning around to leave. Just as he was about to go though a hand grabbed onto the back of his shirt.</p><p>Damian turned around, annoyed, and overall done with the situation. He was about to open his mouth to berate the kid before catching sight of his pathetic form trembling in the tub. He looked too pale and too small. The water was already stained a reddish-brown and Damian already knew he wasn’t about to leave.</p><p>“Do you want me to stay and help you?” Damian asked. He needed to know for sure what the kid was asking before carrying on. The kid opened his mouth to speak before shutting it with a click. </p><p>Damian sighed.</p><p>“Give me a nod if you want me to stay and help you,” Damian told him. The kid stayed still long enough for Damian to get ready to leave again before giving a hesitant nod. Damian nodded in return and got to work in gently cleaning to kid’s wounds.</p><p>40 minutes later and the kid was finally clean. </p><p>Damian placed a clean towel on his bathroom counter before coming back and picking the kid up from the tub. He lifts him up and places him softly on the towel. He takes out another towel and starts to pat him down. After Damian deemed him dry enough he when and collected his medkit. Despite how bad it had looked at first it wasn’t as bad now that the kid had been cleaned up.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Damian asked as he carefully wrapped a cut on the kid’s shoulder. The kid opened his mouth before closing it again. He looked away and Damian rolled his eyes at the dramatics. Must be the trauma or something.</p><p>“Tt” Damian let the topic go and focused more on his self-appointed task. The kid looked over at him with wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe that Damian would let it go that easily. Damian raises his eyebrows in response. The kid looks away and Damian supposes that that’s that.</p><p>After the kid’s all fixed up Damian goes and picks up some clothes for him but is stopped once more. Damian curses but stops when the kid flinches. Damian takes a deep breath before reaching out and picking the kid up. The kid leans his head against Damian’s chest and Damian wonders if no one had warned him about the big bad al Ghul. </p><p>He walks to his bedroom before putting the kid on his bed. He gets up and starts to search his drawers for some clothes that might fit. He comes back and helps him put them on. They turn out way too big but that’s the best that Damian can do for the moment.</p><p>The kid hums and Damian is struck once again by how small he is.</p><p>“How old are you,” he asks incredulously. </p><p>The kid gives him a look and Damian returns it tenfold. The kid eventually gives in and puts up all ten of his fingers and then does a plus sign, putting up six more fingers.</p><p>“Are you even sufficiently trained for this kind of thing?” Damian asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>The kid gives him another look and Damian rolls his eyes in response.</p><p>“Brown wasn’t, neither was Row. Thomas was the only one my father truly trained. Everyone else in that little family of yours had to learn all on their own,” Damian shrugs, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious but continuing nonetheless.</p><p>“It’s not a bad thing, just means that you have to put in twice as much effort to not die. I never understood why father would allow children to go out and fight crime but never go out of his way to make sure that they knew what they were doing. Thomas picked up the slack in that I suppose. He ended up being the one to train Row and Brown. Did he train you too? Or did the great and powerful Batman deem you as worthy to train under him?” Damian joked slightly. The kid hesitantly brings up two fingers and Damian feels a rage unlike anything bubble up inside of him. It takes him a few minutes before he’s able to get it under control.</p><p>“Figures,” Damian says bitterly. He thought he was past this but it seemed like he really wasn’t.</p><p>“Anyway, I’ll go and call your family to let them know you're here. They can come over and pick you up” Damian tells him he picks up his phone and starts dialing before a hand reaches out and slaps it out of his hand. </p><p>“What the fuck!” Damian grits his teeth, ready to punch the kid in the mouth for that transgression. </p><p>But then he stops.</p><p>The kid stands on unsteady legs with a desperate look in his eyes as he shakes his head no over and over again.</p><p>Damian drops his head into his hands.</p><p>“Fuck” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week later and the little brat has yet to fucking leave. Damian’s this close to just picking him up and hurling him out of his apartment and life. </p><p>Unfortunately, whenever he gets up to do so he sees his small frame and wide eyes and losses the will. </p><p>It’s a fucking inconvenience is what it is.</p><p>The kid has also yet to speak so every conversation is staggeringly one-sided.</p><p>He also doesn’t know sign language.</p><p>Because of course he doesn’t.</p><p>“Look, I don’t care if you want coffee, I’m not going out at” Damian turns to look at the clock “three a.m. to get you some. You're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it” Damian says firmly.</p><p>The kid’s puppy eyes get bigger and Damian folds like a wet napkin.</p><p>“Tt, eat the ground I walk upon and choke on it too” Damian spits out as he picks up his keys and leaves.</p><p>The kid’s laughter accompanies him till he closes the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you- are you hacking into the League of Assassins mainframe?” Damian asks incredulously. Tim’s vicious grin makes Damian’s stomach churn and his heart beat faster. Who knew he had a competence kink?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ve gotten real tired of calling you the kid in my head so I’m gonna need you to write it down for me before I just decide to ask Thomas,” Damian tells him. The kid sulks for a bit before grabbing the paper and writing his name on it.</p><p>“Tim?” Damian asks. The kid- Tim nods. Damian gives him a shark-like grin.</p><p>“I’m going to call you Timothy” The sounds of distress that comes out of Timothy’s mouth is music to Damian’s ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Damian asks cautiously. Tim grins up at him and Damian ignores how his heart beats faster at the sight.</p><p>Tim gives him the device and Damian is suddenly aware of what he’s holding.</p><p>“How the fuck-” Damian stops short.</p><p>“Did you make this?” Damian asks. At Tim’s nod, Damian drops the device back into Tim’s lap.</p><p>He needs a shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You're sixteen, stop acting like a toddler,” Damian tells Tim as he tries to salvage the burning dinner. Tim pouts and Damian gives him a look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been two weeks,” Damian says as he switches to a new channel. Tim gives a hum of acknowledgment before turning to the next page of his book. </p><p>The little brat was laying over the entire couch. For someone so small he seemed to take up an inordinately large amount of space.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have friends?” Damian asks one night, injured and tired and so fucking done with the kid that keeps trying to help him clean his wounds. Tim makes a face but Damian’s not having it tonight.</p><p>“Don’t you have anyone but an annoyed assassin that barely tolerates you?” Damian snaps. Tim looks at him. He tilts his head away before turning back to look Damian straight in the eye.</p><p>“Former assassin” Tim rasps. Damian’s eyes widen. </p><p>He’s caught, trapped in Tim’s eyes and he can’t seem to look away as the kid just holds him hostage in his gaze.</p><p>“You can talk” it isn’t a question. Tim nods anyway.</p><p>“If you can talk then you can leave” Damian spits out. Tim rocks backward at the words. </p><p>He looks almost hurt by them. Then his eyes go cold and his expression blanks.</p><p>Damian grins at the sight.</p><p>“Go back to your family little bat, your not welcomed here” Damian sneers. And the look on Tim’s face makes it worth it.</p><p>The kid’s stayed long enough, it was time he when back to the cave and left the big bad al Ghul on his lonesome.</p><p>He was too good for the forsaken son anyway. </p><p>Damian didn’t bother to wave him goodbye as he left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh, Damian I know we don’t talk much but I need your help,” Thomas says over the phone. Damian rolls his eyes at the man.</p><p>“What’s the emergency this time? Is Gotham on fire? The world ending? Superman evil?” Damian snarks. Thomas gives a strangled half-laugh.</p><p>“It’s a little more personal. Bruce told me not to call but it’s been three weeks and we need all the help we can get” Damian gets a sinking feeling in his stomach.</p><p>“What is it?” Damian demands.</p><p>“So B got a new kid, his name is Tim Drake and he’s sixteen. He was kidnapped by the Joker a few weeks ago but escaped. But, here’s the thing, he killed the Joker on the way out and everyone’s freaking the fuck out,” Thomas’s words spill out one after another and Damian wonders how long he’s been holding this in.</p><p>“What will Batman do with him once he gets his hands on him?” Damian doesn’t ask what Bruce will do, no as far as he’s concerned Bruce and Batman are two different people.</p><p>“I- I don’t know, maybe get him help?” Damian barks a laugh at that.</p><p>“He’ll send the poor fucker to Arkham is what he’ll do” Damian ruefully shakes his head.</p><p>“Bruce would never” Thomas defends like always, the goody two shoes he is demanding it.</p><p>“Bruce might not but can you really say the same about Batman?” Damian asks.</p><p>There’s silence on the other end and Damian knows his answer.</p><p>“The kid was here for two weeks” Damian admits after a few seconds.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah was strange for me too. Did none of you warn him about me?” Damian smiles bitterly and waits patiently for an answer.</p><p>“What do you mean he was with you for two weeks?!”</p><p>“Exactly what I said you imbecile. He was here for two weeks before I threw him out so that he could get back to you guys. I’m assuming he didn’t do that and has instead just run off” Damian would roll his eyes at the dramatics if he wasn’t so worried. The brat just had to go and make him concerned.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us!?” Thomas shouts. Damian pulls the phone away from his ear with a scowl. He rubs his ear before returning the phone back to his ear:</p><p>“You didn’t ask” then Damian hangs up. </p><p>He has better things to do than concern himself with the likes of Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>Three days later and Damian finally picks up the brat’s trail. He was good, but Damian was better.</p><p>He dropped down from behind him and simply observed for a few seconds.</p><p>“Have you been eating enough?” Damian finally announced his presence and Tim jumped at the sound. He turns around quickly and Damian smirks at the action.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Tim asks with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Tim’s voice makes Damian pause for a moment. The last time he had heard it, it had been raspy from underuse. </p><p>Damian smiles slightly at the sound, it fits him.</p><p>“I’m wondering why the fuck your out here instead of at home” Damian strolls over and sits down beside Tim.</p><p>“None of your business” Tim snarls. Damian rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Au contraire, it is very much my business. Do you know why? Because you stayed over at my apartment for two weeks and then had the audacity to not tell me that you killed the Joker. If I had known that the reason you were trying to hide from my father I wouldn't have pushed so hard for you to go home”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are deaf as well as stupid? I said that if you had bothered to use the brain that I know is hiding somewhere deep inside of that thick skull of yours you wouldn't have to have sustained yourself on garbage this past week” Damian sneers.</p><p>“I haven't been sustaining myself with garbage” Tim blinks up at him and Damian’s lost. </p><p>Those big wide blue eyes swallow him up and Damian can't help but be trapped.</p><p>“Sure Timothy,” Damian says with a smirk.</p><p>“Don't call me that” Tim frowns. </p><p>“Tt” Damian gets up before leaning down and picking Tim up too. Tim makes a yelp and Damian grins at the sound.</p><p>After a few seconds of tense silence, Tim finally relaxes in Damian’s hold and leans his head on Damian’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Damian,” Batman’s voice growls. Damian doesn't bother looking up from his phone even as Tim tenses from beside him. Damian absentmindedly pats Tim’s head and the brat slaps it away.</p><p>“What?” Damian asks.</p><p>“Are you aware that you have a wanted criminal in your home?”</p><p>“I live here” Damian deadpans. Tim snorts.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Batman stalks a few steps forward but Damian’s quick to put a stop to that.</p><p>“Can Batman go away so I can have a proper conversation with my father Bruce please?” Damian snarks. Batman stills before reaching up and pulling off the cowl.</p><p>“Happy now?”</p><p>“I’m never happy”</p><p>“You seemed pretty happy when you were watching that documentary on cheetahs,” Tim, the traitor cuts in. Damian glares at him but the brat only sticks out his tongue in return.</p><p>Damian admits that he may have stared a second too long at the tongue before his father’s voice brought him back to the present.</p><p>“Tim, you need help. Please stop running and let me help you,” Bruce almost seemed to beg.</p><p>“Back off father, me and you both know that your brand of help should be fucking abolished”</p><p>“I was young then, stupid. I know better now. Tim, I know you didn't mean to. I don't care about the Joker,” Bruce's words were pleading and Damian wondered where this nice guy act had been when he went back to killing.</p><p>“You're lying,” Tim’s voice was quiet but both Bruce and Damian heard it loud and clear.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You may want to help me. But don't say you don't care that I killed the Joker, because you do. You care so much that it hurts to look at me,” Tim’s words cut deeply and Damian almost wanted to applaud. He held back of course.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“You heard the man, you're not wanted here. Scram” Damian told him. Bruce seemed almost taken aback but Damian really didn't have time for that. He had patrol in an hour and he refused to be late.</p><p>He hurried his father out the window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You're leaving?” Damian asked as he sat shocked on his bed, watching Tim put all his belongings into a bag.</p><p>“Can't stay, Gotham’s calling” only Tim would try to use that as a legitimate excuse.</p><p>Damian wondered if he should object, if he should ask him to stay.</p><p>Damian didn't do any of that.</p><p>Instead, he watched as his only close friend walked away from him and back into the hellhole that was Gotham.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey big D, how are you?” Thomas’s voice is an annoying backdrop to what was once a beautiful day.</p><p>“Stop with the small talk and just tell me what the emergency is,” Damian says plainly. He doesn't have time for Thomas’s shit.</p><p>“Damn okay I guess, B picked up a new kid and they’ve been asking about you. Wants to get to know the man that Timbers can't seem to stop talking about” Damian ignores the feeling of warmth that springs up at the idea that Tim hasn't forgotten him, that Tim might still remember him. Instead, he focuses on how much he shouldn’t give a fuck.</p><p>“No” is Damian’s simple response.</p><p> </p><p>“So you're the guy everyone back home is up in arms about? You don’t look like much” the little shit at his door sneers. Damian immediately closes the door in his face.</p><p>“Hey let me in! Let me in you fuck nugget!” Damian ignores the shouts and instead calls Duke.</p><p>“Pick up your spawn,” Damian tells Duke before hanging up.</p><p>Two hours later and the banging has stopped. It’s instead replaced by a gentle knocking.</p><p>Damian opens the door and is faced with a sulking ten-year-old and a tired Duke.</p><p>“Sorry Dames, won't happen again” Duke promises. Damian rolls his eyes before closing the door in both of their faces.</p><p>The offended squawk that the ten-year-old makes is music to Damian’s ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I just feel like sometimes you don't even see me,” girlfriend of the month tells him. She had back hair and blue eyes and Damian sometimes wonders when he got a type. A few years ago he'd bed anything that had a brain. Now the brain is negotiable as long as they have blue eyes. Black hair is preferred but not required.</p><p>The blue eyes never seem to be the right shade though. </p><p>Damian wonders why.</p><p>Eventually, after the girlfriend of the month says what's on her mind and Damian doesn't respond she leaves with a huff. Damian doesn't bother to get up when the door closes with a bang.</p><p>He just lays in bed, eyes open. He traces the cracks on his ceiling and wonders if he could bounce on his bed and try to touch them.</p><p>That train of thought leaves his brain however when an oh so familiar ringtone curls into his ears.</p><p>Damian contemplates just ignoring it.</p><p>One ring…. Two rings…. Three rings…. Four rings….</p><p>Damian picks up the phone.</p><p>“What?” Damian asks tiredly.</p><p>“There’s been an Arkham breakout and we need all hands on deck,” Duke’s voice tells him in a rush. As soon as the words are said he hangs up and leaves Damian staring blankly at the phone still in his hand.</p><p>Damian groans in dismay before getting up with a crack of his bones.</p><p>God, that can't be healthy.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later and he was in the thick of it. Poison Ivy was making a mess of the infrastructure and Killer Croc was being a general nuisance.</p><p>Damian hated it here.</p><p>“Falak! I’m glad you could make it!” Duke says with strained breath. Damian rolls his eyes before throwing a batarang and an opponent just out of Duke’s line of sight.</p><p>“Signal” Damian greets. </p><p>The two work together to quickly take down the escaped inmates.</p><p>Five hours later everyone’s back in their cells and Damian’s officially late for work. </p><p>“Fuck” Damian hisses out as his alarm blares.</p><p>“Sorry bro,” Duke says apologetically. Damian rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Are you gonna come back to the cave? Get some fuel for your bike and some medical treatment for your wounds?” Duke asks hopefully. Damian really wants to just leave but he knows that he really needs to recharge his bike if he wishes to go home.</p><p>He nods his head in agreement and Duke gives a whoop of excitement. </p><p>Damian already regrets agreeing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damian?” that voice makes Damian’s fight or flight responses turn on from zero to a hundred.</p><p>Damian looks around wildly for an exit.</p><p>Duke unfortunately is having none of that and snakes his hand around Damian’s upper arm. He holds on tightly and Damian has no doubt that he’ll have quite a bit of trouble getting away.</p><p>“Timothy,” Damian says serenely, as though he hadn't just been desperately trying to escape a few seconds earlier. </p><p>“Don't call me that,” Tim scowls at the name and Damian resolves that it’s the cutest thing ever. </p><p>“Drake then” Damian corrects. Tim’s frown seems to deepen.</p><p>“Don't call me that either,” Tim narrows his eyes.<br/>
“I’m afraid that I don't understand. You don’t want me to call you by your first name or your last name, what do you want me to call you then?” Damian raises an eyebrow as though he hasn't the fainted clue what Tim could want.</p><p>“I want you to call me Tim, because when you call me Drake or Timothy your putting distance between us,” Tim says sternly.</p><p>“I’m putting distance between us?” Damian puts an emphasis on the word I’m.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tim crosses his arms and Damian ignores how by doing so he shows off his biceps.</p><p>“It means Timothy” here Damian says the word slowly, “that I’m not the one who up and left without trying to stay in contact,” Damian hisses. Duke’s hold on his arm loosens and Damian bracks it to take a step forward towards Tim.</p><p>“You didn't try either!” Tim takes a step forward too.</p><p>“Unlike the rest of this family, I don't push myself into spaces where I’m not wanted. You made it pretty clear I wasn't wanted so I accommodated. Don't pretend otherwise, it's unbecoming,” Damian sneered.</p><p>They were close enough to touch now, close enough for Damian to lean down and steal a kiss.</p><p>He doesn't do that.</p><p>Instead, he turns around and leaves.</p><p>No one stops him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Who do you see when you look into my eyes?” his newest boyfriend asks. His shade of blue is almost just right. It’s only a few tones off. He has black hair and a brain too.</p><p>He’s perfect.</p><p>Or he would be.</p><p>“You,” Damian lies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damian’s on a random roof, his legs swing back and forth and Damian wonders if this small sense of wonder is what kids feel when their feet don't touch the ground.</p><p>If it is, he no longer wonders why they're so happy all the time.</p><p>He'd be happy all the time too if he could just do this with every seat he sat on.</p><p>But alas.</p><p>Damian hums a tune. It goes la la leee la luuuu. Damian grins at the childish action.</p><p>He falls onto his back with an omfp and lays there instead of trying to get back up.</p><p>There are no stars in the sky, not here, and not in Gotham.</p><p>He misses the stars.</p><p>They had seen all that he had done, all he was.</p><p>He rolls onto his stomach and admires some graffiti instead.</p><p>When he first came to Gotham he had thought they were nonsense.</p><p>Now he was in Bludhaven and he still couldn't understand what they were saying half the time, but the words were bold and unafraid. They made Damian want to grin and shout.</p><p>Maybe it was just the artist in him making a big deal out of everything.</p><p>A phone call interrupts his inner monologue.</p><p>Damian sighs before answering.</p><p>“What” Damian deadpans.</p><p>“asshole” a voice sneers. Damian rolls his eyes.</p><p>“What do you want Brown,” Damian says exasperatedly.</p><p>“An explanation” she demands.</p><p>“No,” Damian says.</p><p>Then he hangs up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damian’s lying on his bed and Mr. Perfect Boyfriend is riding him.</p><p>The man stayed far longer than Damian had thought he would.</p><p>Damian reaches up and strokes his cheek. The man leans into his touch and Damian wants to pull away like he was burned.</p><p>He doesn't.</p><p>He grabs the man by the waist and turns him onto his back. </p><p>He lifts the man’s leg to a more comfortable position before starting to pound in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour later and Mr. Perfect Boyfriend is sound asleep. Damian leans against the headrest and wonders why the fuck he didn't just slam the door in Tim’s face when he first came.</p><p>He wants to go to sleep but he’s got a buzzing under his skin that won't stop.</p><p>Then he hears a buzzing from his phone.</p><p>He picks it up from his nightstand and sees a text.</p><p>-I’m coming over-</p><p>Damian immediately knows who it is.</p><p>-Don’t, I’m busy-</p><p>Damian puts his phone back down and guesses that that’s the end of that.</p><p>Thirty minutes later and he’s proven wrong by a loud knocking on his door.</p><p>It’s so loud that it awakes Mr. Perfect Boyfriend.</p><p>“Who’s that,” he asks blearily. </p><p>“One of my father’s children,” Damian tells him honestly.</p><p>Mr. Perfect Boyfriend looks perplexed by that before his expression clears up in understanding.</p><p>Damian knew there was a reason he was attracted to him.</p><p>“Damian open the fucking door!” Tim shouts from the other side of the apartment.</p><p>Damian’s impressed, he didn't know Tim had a pair of lungs that loud on him.</p><p>“Aren't you going to open the door?” Mr. Perfect Boyfriend asks.</p><p>“Yeah, but in a minute,” Damian tells him.</p><p>Then he gets up, stretches, pulls on a pair of pants, and goes towards the door.</p><p>He opens the door and is met with red-rimmed eyes. Damian's heart lurches but he pushes it down.</p><p>“What?” Damian asks.</p><p>“You- you asshole! Fuck you! I can't believe you! You were supposed to stop me! You were supposed to ask me to stay! Or come with me! Anything but just watch me leave! Fuck you!” Tim yells. Damian feels his eyes widen.</p><p>He quickly pulls Tim in and closes the door.</p><p>“I don't think you understand Timothy. When someone wants to leave you, you let them goddamn leave,” Damian hisses.</p><p>“What about when I was still here then? What about then! Why the fuck didn't you make a move? Anything to make me feel like I was wanted!” Tim shouted.</p><p>“You were sixteen, what the fuck did you want me to do! And make you feel wanted? What kinda bullshit is that? You think I let just anyone pull the kinda shit that you got away with?” Damian shouted back.</p><p>“Yeah? Well, I’m not sixteen anymore and I haven't been for a while! So why the fuck are you still pussyfooting around!” Tim jabbed his finger into Damian’s chest.</p><p>“How the fuck was I supposed to know this shit, Tim! How the fuck am I supposed to know what goes on in your head when you never fucking tell me?” Damian takes Tim by the shoulders and pushes him away.</p><p>“Well, um, hm,” a voice suddenly interrupts. Both Damian and Tim turn and see Mr. Perfect Boyfriend looking wide eyes at their argument. </p><p>Fuck, Damian had forgotten about them.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” Tim asks. Damian looks at Tim then to Mr. Perfect Boyfriend. Now that they're in the same space Damian could really tell the differences in their eyes.</p><p>It almost made Damian want to shove them closer together so that he could start writing detailed notes on it.</p><p>“I’m Damian’s boyfriend,” Mr. Perfect Boyfriend says nervously. He looks to Damian for guidance but Damian’s far too busy wondering why Tim’s eyes look prettier.</p><p>“Are you fucking serious?” Tim’s voice is quiet and Damian knows he’s in danger.</p><p>“I’ll see you later,” Damian promises Mr. Perfect Boyfriend. The man nods in agreement and leaves carefully out of the door, avoiding Tim like he’s a bomb that could go off at any second, which isn't all that inaccurate.</p><p>As soon as the door shuts Tim turns back to him with fury in his eyes.</p><p>“He looks like me,” is all Tim says. Damian almost wishes he immediately started shouting instead.</p><p>“A lot of people look like you,” Damian says instead of literally anything else.</p><p>“Two years ago and you slept with anything that moved. Blond, brunet, it didn't matter as long as they could hold a conversation. Then I move in, you hold off on sex. Then I move away and you go back at it like I was never here. Except for one small change, everyone you sleep with has blue eyes. Tell me, was the world suddenly filled with Tim look-alikes?” Tim spits out.</p><p>“Did you stalk my sex life?” Damian asks incredulously.</p><p>“Are you sleeping with people that look like me?” Tim shoots back.</p><p>“If you knew this then why the fuck were you so angry to see him here,” Damian asks. There is no need to clarify who he’s talking about.</p><p>“Because it always lasts a month. One month then you move on. That man had been with you for two months!” Tim’s words drip venom and Damian winces at them.</p><p>“Maybe I’m moving on,” Damian says softly. He isn't, but god he wishes he was.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck no. I don't know if you've noticed this but your mine. I’ve let others have their fill because I was underaged but I’m not letting that shit go anymore. Your. Mine.” The two words were said with such certainty that Damian almost shuddered.</p><p>“You left,” Damian’s voice is as quiet as a whisper.</p><p>“And you let me. But that doesn't matter anymore, not when we can fix things,” Tim’s voice is pleading and Damian doesn't know why he’s arguing in the first place when this is all he’s ever wanted.</p><p>Damian takes a step forward and Tim mirrors him.</p><p>Then another, and another.</p><p>Till their only inches apart.</p><p>Damian lowers his head and hesitantly kisses Tim. Tim wraps his arms around Damian’s neck and the kiss turns more sure. </p><p>They stop when it gets hard to breathe.</p><p>Damian closes his eyes and leans his head against Tim’s forehead. He just breathes Tim in. Then, he opened his eyes.</p><p>Damian looks into Tim’s eyes.</p><p>And he’s gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in one sitting and didn't bother to go back and read it. I have no clue if it's okay because I just want to go to sleep. thank you for reading and have a nice day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>